Bill and Ted's Holiday Adventure
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: This takes place after the end of Bill and Ted's Adventure. Tedira is back with Bill, so why is she not happy? She was always in love with her best friend.... but what does her other best friend have to say about it? My first Snapefic, so please revie
1. Teaser

A/N: By popular demand, this is the teaser for the upcoming Holiday edition of Bill and Ted's adventure. Do not worry, the story will come up, but I'm not going to post it until the first week of December. Please read and review. Any suggestions and ideas are welcome. And yes, I plan to have a little holiday magic for Harry and Ginny as well. Sooooo, here's the standard: 

Disclaimer: Anyone that you recognize is JK Rowling's. The one's you don't., they are mine. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

It was a crisp November morning. Professor Tedira Anwyl was having breakfast at the staff table, having a very animated conversation with Professors Snape and Lupin, when the morning Owl Post came in. She was surprised to see an Owl that she did not recognize perch in her chair, showing her the letter attached to it's leg. She gave the owl some extra bacon she had in her plate, and excused herself from the table, absentmindedly opening the letter while walking out of the Great Hall. 'I wonder who can this be from?' she thought. She arrived at her office, sat down at her desk and started reading: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Dear Tedira,

Aunt Cleo told us that you are going to spend the Christmas holidays at your house, so we asked if we could spend the holidays with you. We miss you so much! We are going to have such a great time this year. Maybe you can even present us those boys you are always comparing us with. Can't wait to get out of Beauxbatons for the winter holidays. We'll be counting down the days!

Love,

Cassie and Carrie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tedira smiled as she finished reading the letter. Oh, yay, her twin cousins were going to spend the holiday vacation with her. She was hoping to get a quiet holiday, maybe a romantic one with Bill, but were Bill is, his brothers will follow. Meaning, scratch the quiet part. Maybe it would be a good idea having Fred and George meet Cassie and Carrie. That might do the trick. The four of them will be so busy playing pranks to the rest of the brothers that her and Bill might be able to be alone. Yes, it looks like it's going to be a very interesting holiday season indeed…   



	2. Now What?

**Bill and Ted''s Holiday Adventure**   
**Part One**

A/N: Well, It's finally here. The holiday installment of Bill and Ted. If you have not read it yet, it would be a good idea to read Bill and Ted's Adventure to know what is going on. If this story gets out a little slow, please bear with me, I'm posting as soon as I finish a chapter, and I'm doing about 6 different stories at the same time (and not all of them HP). Thanks to all of you who reviewed the original series (which was my first fic ever), you encouraged me to write more. Oh, BTW, for you people who liked the Vacation series, I have a surprise for you this weekend.... enough rambling, on with the story!!! Oh, and 

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns everything you recognize. If is not in the book, then it's mine.   


It was a crisp December morning, the students were out in Hogsmeade, and she was stuck in her office, looking out her window at the coat of last night's fresh snow. Tedira snapped out of her reverie and thought 'Well, since I'm here, I might as well finish grading these exams.' She started looking through some final exams that needed to be graded, when she heard a soft knock on her door. Not looking up, she said "Come in." She heard her door open and close and some steps until a shadow was in front of her. She looked up and saw that Severus was looking at her. She smiled at him, and motioned for him to take a seat. Still smiling she asked "What brings you here Severus?" Snape looked for a few seconds like he was thinking what to say, and he said "I know that professor Flitwick is returning next semester. Have you thought what are you going to do for next semester?"

She closed her eyes and slumped back into her chair. She should have seen that coming. She was wondering herself what she was going to do next semester, and looking at Snape she said, "I don't know. The office still wants to keep me here, but I doubt that without a good excuse that will be possible. I could probably teach DADA when Remus is out, but what will I do the rest of the time? It will be too obvious why I'm here." Snape looked at her sadly and said, "I wish I could help you with some ideas. I'm getting used to the idea of having a real friend as a coworker. The students are leaving for the holidays tomorrow. Are you staying like the rest of us?"

She shook her head, and said "No, since this is the first time in a long time that I have the luxury to be on holiday for this time of the year, I decided to spend it in my parent's home. Besides, my cousins already wrote to me saying that they were coming to see me too. So, now I have no choice." Not mentioning that Bill had hinted that he might be home for the holiday as well. She knew that Snape was not too fond of Bill. She had confided in Snape a long time ago how he had made her suffer in their Hogwarts years. He wasn't happy when he learned that Bill and her were a couple.

He looked at her thoughtfully and said "That decision has nothing to do with the fact that the Weasleys are going to be home for the holidays, is it?" She looked at Snape with surprise, and said, "How did you know they are going to be home?" He smiled and said "Usually the Weasleys stay to keep Potter company, but this year none of them are in the list to stay, including Potter and Granger. Minerva just mentioned it casually this morning at breakfast, before you came in." She raised an eyebrow and teasingly said "So now I'm going to be the center of gossip while I'm out? Great, just great." Severus smiled at her comments, and in a serious tone said "Just promise me you are going to be careful. I don't want you to be hurt by him again." She was moved by her friend's concern, and grabbing his arm, she said "It's different now. I know that he loves me."

In a lighter tone she said "I hope to see you during the holidays. I will not see you cooped up here. Have you made your decision about my New Year's invitation?" He grimaced for a bit and said "Yes, I'll go. I will spend New Year's at your parent's house, but I still say this is calling for disaster." She laughed, and said "Oh, come on. You've met my parents, and is not like is the first time you are staying there either." Snape smiled, and said "Remember the time your parents thought I was your boyfriend? They almost have a heart attack." Tedira smiled back and said "I know, but they calmed down when we explained that we needed to pose as husband and wife for a mission, and we needed to know our quirks."

An evil smirk formed on a side of his mouth when he said "Did you tell your boyfriend Bill that you slept with me before?" She laughed, and said, a little annoyed, "Wipe that grin off your face. No, I haven't told him. Besides, like you just said, the only thing we did was just that, sleep." He nodded, and mumbled very quietly "Pity." Tedira looked at Snape and said, "Did you said something?" Snape shook his head and said, "No, but I was going to ask you to have dinner with me tonight, you know, for old time's sake before you leave tomorrow." She nodded, and said "Well, you better leave now. I need to finish this and give the grades to Minerva if I want to go home tomorrow." He nodded and getting up he said "Until tonight, then. Seven sounds good?" She looked up and nodded "Seven is perfect. See you then.", waiving her hand as he turned to close the door.   


A/N: Well, what do you think? I know is short, but I wanted to post something, so you know I have not abandoned you, peeps. Let me know!!!! Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	3. Mistletoe

  
**A/N:** First of all, I'm sorry I have taken all this time to post this part, but I had a very bad case of writer's block for this story. I have been battling the block since early December, always gettig good ideas for the story, but as soon as I sat down to write something, my mind went blank. After much frustration, I decided to take it on again (I think it was part of the pressure I put myself that I wanted to finish it before the holidays) and well, it's finally here. The second installment of Bill and Ted's Holiday Adventure. If you have not read it yet, it would be a good idea to read Bill and Ted's Adventure to know what is going on. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first part: Chris Lillith (better late than never?), Aurora the Enchantress (thanks, and I hope you will keep reviewing, even if is late ::blushes in shame::), Hermione Potter (changed the style, hope is more readable), Amethyst (read this part ::grins evilly::), and Sailor Sadness (Did you rent Labyrinth yet? Let me know...) . Your reviews are part of what makes me want to battle the Grim Writer's Blocker and start writing all over again (even if this story is overdue). ::flinches at the thought:: Oh, and also please excuse any grammar and/or spelling errors, as English is not my first language. Any mistakes that you find and notify me with your reviews, or e-mail to me directly, will be fixed. Sphinx, if you read this, please help me with my grammar, e-mail me!!! (::begs with knees on floor::) 

**DISCLAIMER:** JK Rowling owns everything you recognize. If is not in the book, then it's mine. 

And now, the story. 

**Bill and Ted''s Holiday Adventure**   
**Part Two**

  
  
  
  
  


In Hogsmeade, certain Griffindors were finishing their last minute Christmas shopping. Ron and Hermione were looking at the windows hand in hand, Hermione trying to decide what to get for Mrs. Weasley. 

"Come on Ron. Is your mom, you have to know what I can get her.", said a frustrated Hermione. 

Ron shrugged and responded "You know I'm not good at this. I think you better wait for Ginny." 

Since they had to buy gifts for each other, they decided to split into two groups: Harry and Ginny will buy gifts for Ron and Hermione while Ron and Hermione did the same for them. Then, they would meet at The Three Broomsticks, and continue shopping, this time, Ginny will be with Hermione and Ron with Harry. Fred and George were with the other sixth years, so they did not have any problems buying gifts for the rest of the group. 

Ron asked his girlfriend "So, who's left on your list?" 

Hermione looked at her list and said "So far, you and your mother." 

Ron looked puzzled and said "What did you get for my father?" 

Smiling, she said, "I had my parents get me some muggle appliances that I'm sure he will appreciate." 

Ron just smiled and shook his head, she knew his family so well. He looked at the town's clock and said to Hermione "Come on, is almost time." 

They met at the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ginny, who looked a little secretive, talking by themselves in a table, not even noticing their arrival. Hermione smiled knowingly at Ginny, while Ron had a slight frown on his face. Ginny just smiled and blushed a little, Hermione not ignoring the fact that Harry was blushing as well. 

Hermione decided to break the ice, and sitting in the booth next to Ginny, she said "So, how you guys did with your shopping?" 

Harry answered, "We are almost done with our lists, the only ones pending are each other. How about you?" 

Ron putting his hands smugly behind his back, answered "I'm done." 

Hermione frowned and said "What about my gift?" 

He just smiled and said "I bought yours a long time ago. I'm not taking any chances for you to find out what it is." 

Hermione opened her mouth indignantly, while the rest of them laughed at her reaction. Ginny finally asked "Who's left on your list, Hermione?" 

Hermione looked at Ginny and said "Just Ron and your mom. He said that you could help me better than he could." 

Ginny smiled and said "He's right, you know. It will be fun, you have any ideas in mind?" 

While the girls were talking about gift ideas, the boys started talking about their favorite subject, quidditch. 

After lunch, they split again in two groups and continued their Christmas shopping. They met once again in time to catch the carriages that would take them back to Hogwarts. Talking excitedly, they went into their rooms to hide the gifts that they bought, and later on, they met in the common room to go together to dinner. 

Once they sat on the Griffindor table, Hermione looked at the staff table, and noticed two empty places, making her frown. 

Looking at her friends she said, "Did you noticed that there are two empty places in the staff table? Did you notice who is missing?" 

Harry looked at the table, just shrugged and said "Just professor Snape and…", his eyes widening as big as saucers, "Where's Professor Anwyl?" 

Meanwhile, in the other side of the castle, a soft knocking could be heard coming from the staff room's area. 

Tedira was smoothing imaginary wrinkles on her dress, when she heard the door open, revealing a very different Professor Snape than the one that everybody loved to hate. He was very elegantly dressed, Hair smoothed back, not greasy at all (He actually washed his hair!), and a very pleasant smile on his lips, not his usual demeaning sneer. In other words, he actually looked human. 

As soon as she saw all the trouble he went for her, she smiled and said "Severus! My, you look very handsome tonight." 

Taking her hand in his, he kissed the back, never letting his gaze unlock hers, "And you my dear, look simply stunning." 

She took the arm that he offered, and continued inside his quarters. She saw a small table in a corner, with a rather romantic setting for two. Sitting down in the chair offered to her, she took the wineglass in her hands, and took a small sip. 

"Have you decided what are you going to do?", asked a concerned Snape. 

Tedira shook her head, "I just finished grading my students, I haven't had the time to really stop and think what I will do. Now that professor Flitwick will be back next semester, there is no excuse to keep me in the Hogwarts staff. I guess I will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore sooner or later." 

Taking her right hand between both of his, he caressed the back of it with his thumb, while saying "We'll find a way for you to stay in Hogwarts. I will help you any way I can. Besides, we don't want the boss to be unhappy, do we?" 

She smiled sadly and stifling a small chuckle, she said "No, I don't think we want that at all. You never told me what happened when you gave the report and the crystal instead of me. She must have been furious, when an unauthorized agent was giving the report on the case." 

Now it was his turn to give a chuckle, and said "You know how she is, like a very overprotective mother. I still don't know how they made her Head of the Department of Mysteries." 

They just finished their salads, and the plates were taken by one of the house elves. The house elf came back minutes later with the main course. 

He left without being noticed, both professors still engaged in conversation "So she told you what? Please tell me she didn't. I thought she knew that you work for Professor Dumbledore now. You work as an Unspeakable only on occasion. She cannot call you back, it will endanger the Order." 

With tight lips, he responded "But you know she has the power to do it." 

She looked at him, putting a hand on his arm, "Severus, you are one of the best agents to come out of the Department in years, and you have been assigned to Dumbledore for a long time. She cannot decide to compromise a mission that has taken years in the making." 

Running his fingers through his hair, he said, "I know that too, but I'm more worried right now about your current assignment. We need to think of something, and fast. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore during the winter break to see what alternatives we have, and I will let you know when I get to your house." 

Tedira smiled and looking at him she said, "Thanks, Severus, you are a very good friend." 

Noticing the look he gave her while she said that, she tore her gaze from his, and looked at the table, finishing her dessert in silence. 

Noticing the change in atmosphere, Snape said "Would you like to take a walk?" 

She looked at him and smiling said "Sure, why not?" 

They were walking down the corridors of the castle, making jokes and telling funny stories of things that happened in their classrooms in the past semester, when they heard a crash in one of the empty classrooms. They went inside to investigate, when they saw Peeves smiling at them mischievously. 

Snape was furious "Peeves! What is the meaning of this?" 

Still smiling, the poltergeist just pointed to the top of their heads, while saying "Merry Christmas, Professor Snape!", and laughing hysterically, he disappeared though the walls. 

When Tedira and Snape looked up to see what Peeves had done now, they were surprised to find themselves standing under a mistletoe. 

Now blushing, Tedira said to her friend, "Do you think he did that on purpose?" 

Snape, an amused smirk forming in a corner of his mouth, answered "I wouldn't be surprised at all." 

Looking at him, she said, "Well, what do we do now?" 

Very seriously, he answered "We will have to uphold the tradition.", his seriousness being betrayed by the amusement in his eyes. 

Holding her by the waist with one arm, he asked, "Are you ready?" 

Not able to turn her eyes away from his, she nodded. Lifting her chin up with his other hand, he lowered his lips towards hers, giving her a very tender kiss. 

Tedira prepared herself for the kiss, expecting just a friendly peck on the lips. Well, was she surprised. More surprising was when the kiss deepened, and she found herself responding to the kiss, with her eyes closed and her arms around his neck. She had never been kissed like that before, making her head spin and her knees turn to jelly, glad that she had him for support. 

When they pulled apart, she could not say anything, her mind still in turmoil, when she finally managed to say to Snape "Good night, Severus.", and turning, she left the classroom towards her bedroom, still dazed. 

Snape, not believing what he had just done, was only able to watch her say goodbye to him, and leave the classroom. Once she left, still looking at the door where she left, he whispered "Good night, Tedira." 

**A/N: ** Well, what do you think? I just wanted you to know that I have not abandoned you, peeps. I'm working very hard on finishing this story, even I'm battling the idea of a My Best.... Ever series that took place over the holidays. Come on, let me know!!!! Ideas, suggestions and plot bunnies are more than welcome. I will probably need your help in a later part. But for now, review, pleeease...... 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	4. Going Home

**A/N:** Sorry that this story is taking me such a long time, but I've been trying to focus on another story I'm writing, The Searcher, which is a prequel of Harry Potter and the False Ghost. Now that ff.net wants us to post the stories using their chapter feature, I'm not sure how this is going to work. All I know is that I'm going to loose the reviews for the parts of my story. So please, if you reviewed before, review again!!!! If you haven't, please review anyway!!! 

If you have not read it yet, it would be a good idea to read Bill and Ted's Adventure to know what is going on. I reposted it to comply with the new chapter requirement in ff.net and got an error in the process, resulting in the lost of my files and reviews. So please, feel free to review that one for those of you who haven't done it before, and to the people who reviewed that story before please review again as well, I will be really greatful if you do that. 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the second part: Sailor Sadness (Sadie can attest that the movie was worth renting...), Rosmerta (I bow to you, you are one of my favorite authors, I feel humbled by your presence... Yeah, I had questions about the shopping ability of those two, that's why I thought they needed girl help.... Um, any new stories for Rose and Severus?), Amethyst (I'm not saying anything.... ::grins evilly::), Tessie (Thank you for your patience!!!!), and Chris Lillith (Still battling the Evil Writer's Block!!!) . Your reviews are part of what makes me want to battle the Grim Writer's Blocker and start writing all over again (even if this story is overdue). ::flinches at the thought:: 

Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling errors, as English is not my first language. Any mistakes that you find and notify me with your reviews, or e-mail to me directly, will be fixed. 

Sphinx, again, if you read this, please help me with my grammar, e-mail me!!! (::still begs with knees on floor and sad puppy eyes::) 

**DISCLAIMER:** JK Rowling owns everything you recognize. If is not in the book, then it's mine. 

And now, the story. 

**Bill and Ted's Holiday Adventure**   
**Part Three**

  
  


Tedira made the way to her bedroom slowly, still in shock, her hand resting on her lips. She still could not believe what happened, and that she reacted in such a way to his kiss. This was not good, she should not have any doubts, after all she was deeply in love with Bill, right? 

Working like an automaton, she made sure that everything was on its place, and that she had anything she needed before going back home. She put on her pajamas, and turned off the light. 

She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't go to sleep. Would this ruin her friendship with Severus? He was more than a mentor to her, he was her best friend, her confidant. 

She could tell Severus things she would never dream telling Bill about, because Bill would never understand, but he could. Being an Unspeakable gave you a very strong bond with your partner when you had one, and she and Severus had been partners for a long time, on and off, depending of his schedule. The rest of the time, she worked solo. 

The first rays of morning met Tedira with this thoughts, realizing that she did not got any sleep, which did not made her a happy camper, so to speak. Since she could not sleep, she decided to get ready for her trip home. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put a new set of clothes, as well as some make-up to disguise the lack of sleep from her face. 

Making sure that she had all her gifts with her, and that her trunks were closed, she heard a soft knocking on her door. Wincing, she was afraid she knew who it was, but prayed internally anyway "Please, don't let it be Severus, please.", and went to open the door. 

To her surprise, it was not Severus, but Professor Lupin. Smiling, she said "Good morning, Remus, please come in." 

He smiled at her and said "I will only be for a minute. I was wondering if is possible to send my Christmas gifts with you, since Harry and the others are not going to be here." 

She answered, "Of course there is no problem. I understand, is difficult for a professor to give a gift to a student without the school gossiping about it. I will personally give the gifts to them.", and opening her trunk, she put the three wrapped gifts inside. 

Lupin just said "Again, thank you Tedira. I guess I'll see you at breakfast later, right?" 

She just nodded, and saying good bye she closed the door behind him. Not five minutes later, she heard another knock on her door, and taking a deep breath, she proceeded to open the door. 

No, not Severus, but Minerva, "Dear, are you ready? Your trunk will be taken any minute now." 

She smiled at her and nodded, while saying "Minerva, are you going down for breakfast?" 

McGonagall just smiled and said "Of course we can go together. Do you feel well? You don't look like yourself today." 

Watching her trunk disappear, she said "I did not slept well last night. Too excited to see my family again, I guess." 

McGonagall smiled and said "Yes, that could be it. But if I remember correctly, there is also a certain Weasley which will be very happy to see you as well." 

She just smiled as a response, mentally wincing at the thought of what happened with Severus the night before, and realizing that she will not only see him at breakfast, he will seat next to her. Doing anything else will raise questions, especially as to why. 

Going inside the Great Hall, she saw her favorite Griffindors look at her with a big smile plastered in all of their faces, waving to her. 

Minerva noticed as well, and chuckling softly she whispered "I don't envy you, dear. They look like they are planning something big, and you are the target." 

Looking back at the Griffindor table quickly, Ted turned back to her, and said "Geez, thanks. Now you made me feel so much better.", earning a laugh from Minerva. 

Looking at the staff table, she could see Severus arching an eyebrow at Professor McGonagall's reaction to her comment, even that she was sure he could not hear what they were talking about. 

The two woman separated to take their places at the staff table, Severus looking at Tedira with a "Good Morning.", went back to concentrate on his food. 

Feeling a bit hurt, she answered "Good morning to you too, Severus." She then turned to Lupin "Remus, could you please pass the sausages?" 

Breakfast was unusually quiet in their corner, Lupin looking from time to time to Professors Anwyl and Snape. They were acting unusual, as if they had a fight or something. 

After breakfast was over, Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and said, "Before you are dismissed, I just wanted to wish the students leaving for the winter break a safe trip home and that you have a great holiday with your family and friends." 

Everybody clapped at his words, and immediately everybody started moving toward the carriages that will take them to Hogsmeade. Tedira was standing up, when she fell Snape's hand in her forearm "Could I walk you to the carriage?" 

She just nodded, and both stood up. Making sure that no one could hear them, Snape said "We need to talk." 

Tedira just sighed, and said "Can we talk at home? Is just a few days away, and it will give us time to think on what happened." She turned to face him "You are still coming, are you?" 

Reluctantly, he nodded, and smiling, she squeezed his arm in a friendly gesture saying "Thanks." 

They rejoined the students in the hallway, when Peeves appeared, and looking at Snape and Tedira, had a big grin on his face, and started singing in the middle of the hallway "Snape and Anwyl sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

Snape was furious, while the other students were laughing at Peeves' song. He just screamed, "Peeves, I will make sure the Red Baron hears about this!" 

Sure enough, that was all it took to make Peeves run for cover, earning curious glances from all the students in the hallway. Transforming back into Snape mode, he snapped at the students, "Well, don't you have a carriage to catch or something?", and turned back to his office. 

Tedira just shook her head, and went to take the carriage that would take her to Hogsmeade. 

She was trying to decide which carriage to take, when she heard "Professor Anwyl, over here!!!" 

Looking at the direction of the voices, she saw the Griffindor group waving at her. She walked towards them, and asked, "Yes, you need anything?" 

Fred was the one to respond, "We were wondering if you wanted to travel with us. We need one more person. Ron, Hermione Harry and Ginny will go in one", pausing in mid sentence and giving her a mischievous grin, "and Lee, George and myself in the other. Care to join us?", looking significantly at the two "couples". 

The twins had filled her earlier that semester with all the details about Ron and Hermione's row from last year, and she knew that Ginny liked Harry, and had a suspicion that he was starting to like her as well. 

She knew that those two were planning trouble, and she wanted to be part of it. She was not their mentor in mischief for nothing. 

She smiled at the boys, and said to George, "Okay, I will go with you, but I need to be debriefed on the details of what you have planned, and you know that you can count me in." 

Fred and Lee were already inside the carriage, and he and George helped Tedira get inside. Once George took his seat next to her, he closed the door and the carriage started to move. 

Reclining on her corner of the carriage, Tedira looked at the boys and said "Well, my fellow trouble makers, what's the plan?" 

The twins, casting an evil grin at each other, proceeded to explain their plan for the two couples in the other carriage "Well, we were thinking of…" 

_____________________ 

**A/N: ** Well, what do you think? I know this is very slow, I'm working very hard on finishing this story, even if I'm taking such a long time on it (I'm blaming this on a spiky blond, mismatched-eyed fae I know...). Is it too late for a My Best.... Ever story that took place over the holidays? Come on, let me know!!!! I may do one for Valentine's day as well. Ideas, suggestions and plot bunnies are more than welcome. I will probably need your help in a later part. But for now, please review. 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 

  



	5. Good to be Home

Bill and Ted's Holiday Adventure - Part 4

**Bill and Ted's Holiday Adventure****  
**** Part Four****  
**

  
  
  
  
The carriages finally arrived in Hogsmeade, and everybody went to the train carts. Tedira walked with the seventh years into an empty compartment. Fred and George kept talking about all the things they were planning to do as soon as they got home. It was amusing seeing them talking, one starting a sentence, the other finishing for him. Twins! Her cousins! What was she supposed to do?  
  
Clearing her throat, she turned to the twins and said "Um, guys? Can I ask you a favor? My cousins Carrie and Cassie are staying over for the holidays. They, like you, are twins, and about your same age. I was wondering if you could show them around? It would be good for them to be with people their own age. Please?"  
  
The boys looked at each other, and with an unspoken sentence, they both nodded. They turned to look in her direction, and Fred said "We'll do it on one condition. Are they pretty?"   
  
Tedira just smiled and shook her head, her gaze going outside the window.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
  
Her gaze was fixed on the outside scenery, but she was not really looking at it, her mind focused on something or better yet, on someone. She and Severus needed to talk. Why did he kiss her like that, and why she responded like she did?  
  
She shouldn't have any doubts. She had been in love with Bill Weasley for as long as she could remember. And now he loved her as well. Why did that thought didn't comfort her anymore?   
  
Closing her eyes, she focused on long, fiery red hair pulled in a ponytail and mesmerizing blue eyes that smiled at her, when the image suddenly shifted to long dark tresses, an aquiline nose and calculating black eyes.  
  
Opening her eyes, she noticed that they were slowing down as they made their way into platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross station. Getting out of the train with the Weasley twins she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for the whole group of students. Tedira walked along aside Fred and George to greet them.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly and giving her a warm felt hug said, "Tedira, dear, how are you? We haven't seen you in such a long time! You have to promise you'll stop by and visit, will you?"  
  
Giving a quick wink to the twins, she said, "I will try to stop by, but you know how hectic it gets at home."  
  
Tedira saw the Weasleys depart along Harry and Hermione, so she apparated to her own house. She materialized right in the front of the entrance of her house, knocking on the door. She could hear a muffled voice inside, "Coming!"  
  
A middle-aged witch opened the door, a smile on her lips as she recognized Tedira standing on the doorstep. Tedira hugged her, "Hullo, mum!"  
  
"My baby! You are finally home. Come in before you freeze do death." Taking her wand, she made the trunk disappear to reappear in Tedira's room. Still with her arms around Tedira, Mrs. Anwyl said, "So how have you been? I am so glad you are working in Hogwarts now. I even know that you are seeing that Weasley boy again."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Tedira smiled and said, "You have been talking to Mrs. Weasley, haven't you?"  
  
Mrs. Anwyl just gave her daughter an enigmatic smile, and continued towards the kitchen, Tedira following with curiosity.  
  
Mrs. Anwyl was checking on her pots and pans the cooking she was doing for the holidays, and while she was checking the roast, asked, "So, is Severus staying for the holidays?"  
  
Tedira looked at her mother and sighed, "Yes, he is. I had to practically drag him in here, but he is coming."  
  
Mrs. Anwyl smiled and said, "Good. Is not good for him to spend the holidays alone. Besides, your father and I had grown fond of him."  
  
Tedira looked at her mother like she had grown a second head, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Mrs. Anwyl sighed, "He never told you? He comes and visits from time to time; he is a very pleasant young man once you get to know him. He brings the news you relay with him in person whenever he can."  
  
Tedira raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? I always thought he just owled you with the news."  
  
Mrs. Anwyl just smiled enigmatically again, "If you ever decide on settling down..."  
  
Tedira knew where this conversation was going, and rolled her eyes, "Mom, Severus is my best friend. That is all."  
  
Mrs. Anwyl smiled again, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "I thought Bill was your best friend, Ted."  
  
Tedira blushed and looked outside the kitchen window so she did not have to meet her mother's gaze, "Well, that's different mom. They both are. Bill was my best friend during childhood, Severus mine as an adult."  
  
Tedira was glad for the interruption that happened at that moment, as the sound of the door opening and the laughing voices could be heard getting in the house, "Aunt Cleo, we're home, and wait until you see the tree we got!"  
  
Tedira smiled and popped her head from the kitchen, "It better be a big one, as we have lots of decorations to put in there!"  
  
Two pairs of brown eyes looked at her direction, and two voices screaming "Ted, you made it! We miss you so much!"  
  
Tedira hugged her two cousins, and stepped back to look at them, "My little imps! I missed you too. My, you have really grown."   
  
They had grown to be beautiful girls; those Weasley twins didn't stand a chance.  
  
Giving them a smile and hugging them again, she went towards her father, "Dad! I missed you so much!"  
  
Mr. Anwyl hugged his daughter back, "And we missed you too, angel. I s a good thing your friend Severus kept us informed of your whereabouts."  
  
Tedira bit her lip, and avoided her father's eyes as she said, "Yes, I heard about that. He never said anything."  
  
At the mention of a man's name, Carrie and Cassie looked at their uncle and cousin, and with curiosity Carrie asked, "Who is this Severus? Is he your boyfriend or something?"  
  
Tedira blushed, the kiss popping into her mind at that moment, "No. He is just a good friend. I have known him for a long time and he is a professor at Hogwarts, so now we work together."  
  
Mr. Anwyl chuckled, "Besides, we know that Ted's boyfriend is a Weasley. Isn't that right, Ted?"  
  
Tedira blushed even more at the mention of Bill. Her parents always knew of the crush she had for the oldest Weasley boy, but never expressed it so openly in front of others.  
  
Tedira bit her lip, and looking at her cousins, decided to change the topic of conversation, "Girls, why don't we go and decide were to put the tree?"  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
After the furniture was rearranged and the tree put in a very visible corner of the living room, Tedira heard a knock on the door, and getting a mischievous looks from her cousins, she started running to the door while shouting "I'll get it!", while her cousins tried to beat her to it.  
  
When she opened the door, she smiled at the sight. At her doorstep were the four youngest Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione.  
  
With a smile, Tedira said, "Come in! So, what brings you here?"  
  
Fred smiled and said, "We were going to take a walk through town and we remembered what you said about your cousins, so we decided to stop by and see if they wanted to come with us."  
  
Ted looked behind her and chuckling said, "You can come out girls, I know you are listening. I want you to meet some of my friends."  
  
Carrie and Cassie approached the group uncharacteristically timid, and Tedira made the introductions, "Carrie and Cassie, this are my friends and neighbors Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley. And these are their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Gang, these are my cousins Carrie and Casey DuMont."  
  
The girls nodded and said their hellos, when Tedira's words hit full impact. They opened their eyes in surprise and looked at each other.  
  
Cassie found her voice first, "You mean the Harry Potter?"  
  
Tedira just smiled and nodded, turning to look at Harry who was flushing with embarrassment, staring straight at the floor.  
  
Cassie answered, "Cool. Now we can brag that Fleur is not the only one who has met Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's just shot his head up, "You know Fleur?"  
  
Carrie just laughed, "Yes we know her. We attend Beauxbattons. We wanted to go to the Triwizard Tournament, but our parents didn't let us go."  
  
Cassie continued, "She graduated last year. Last we heard, she was working for Gringotts."  
  
Taking their cloaks, gloves and scarves, the group of young people said goodbye to Tedira with a promise to come back before dinner.  
  
Tedira went back to finish taking out the ornaments for the tree when she heard knocking at the door again. Thinking that one of her cousins forgot something, Tedira opened the door, not ready for whom she was going to see next.  
  
As soon as her eyes met deep blue ones, her breath was caught in her throat, only one word escaping her lips, "Bill!"  
  
  



	6. Betrayal

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I think I am back on track.  I will also have to up the rating as the story looks like is gonna get steamier (Yes, Tessie, I'm going to post the Snaperotica chapter, you should be happy now).  Should I post it as a separate fic so I don't have to up the rating of this story too much or as its own separate chapter so you can skip it if you want?  Please let me know.  

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I haven't updated in a while, so I don't know who has reviewed, but expect the list of thanks for next posting.

Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling errors, as English is not my first language. Any mistakes that you find and notify me with your reviews, or e-mail to me directly, will be fixed. 

**DISCLAIMER:** JK Rowling owns everything you recognize. If is not in the book, then it's mine. 

And now, the story.

****

****

**_Bill and Ted's Holiday Adventure_**

Part Five 

Well, this was an awkward moment indeed.  Bill even looked different... nervous even.

Tedira smiled at him, "Come in!"

Bill gave her a quick peck on the lips, and avoiding her eyes, he started, "Ted, I..."

He was suddenly interrupted by Mrs. Anwyl, "Bill!  How are you?  Haven't seen you in a long time.  I knew you were going to get here as soon as you found that Ted was staying here."

Giving Mrs. Anwyl a nervous laugh, he replied, "You are right, Mrs. Anwyl.  I guess you know us too well."  Looking at Tedira once more he said quietly,  "Can I talk to you?"

Tedira gave him a puzzled look, "What is it?  Is something wrong?"

Bill was shuffling, his nerves on end.  How was he going to tell her?  She was going to hate him for the rest of her life.  Feeling his resolve once more, he took a deep breath and looked at her directly to her eyes.

On their way to town, a group of teenagers were busy joking and bantering while trying to know more about the two new girls.

Fred asked, "So, in what year are you?"

Carrie smiled and said, "We are on our seventh year, and you?"

Fred smiled and answered while pointing out the members of their little group, "Well, we are in Seventh year as well.  Harry, Hermione and ickle Ronnikins are on Fifth year, and little Ginny is in Fourth."

A cloaked figure walked along the street, stopping suddenly as the group of youngsters was closing in.  Fearing discovery, she hastily retreated to the shadows, only a lock of silver hair preventing total concealment.

Bill looked at Tedira directly to her eyes.  "Would you walk with me to town?  We need to talk."

Getting her cloak and gloves, Tedira followed Bill outside the house.

She kept looking for a familiar figure to come her way.  Where was he?  He said he would be here ten minutes ago.  Her previous encounter was too close for comfort.  A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Recognizing one of the two figures walking in her direction, she started running towards her beloved, putting her arms around his neck and trailing kisses across his face.  "Bill!  I zought you ere not coming!  You ad me worried sick!"

Tedira stopped dead in her tracks as a cloaked figure came upon Bill, noticing it was a stunning blonde girl giving him kisses along the way.  Crossing her arms in front of her, she arched an eyebrow.  "Bill?"

As if realizing they were not alone, the blonde separated from Bill, not before possessively putting her arms around his waist.  Bill cleared his throat.

"Ted, this is what I wanted to tell you.  What we did was a mistake; we got caught up in the moment.  We both know we are just friends, nothing more.  I met Fleur at work after I returned from Hogwarts and I fell in love with her.  I know you must be mad at me right now, but you know what I said is true."

Noticing that Tedira was not giving any response at all, he furrowed his brows.  "Ted, Ted?"

Tedira just kept looking between Fleur and Bill, still in shock processing Bill's words.  Her mind had gone numb after Bill said that they were a mistake.  She needed to get away, and fast.  Pushing away the tears that were trying to come out, she managed to remain composed.  "Congratulations are in order then.  I hope you two will be happy."

Tedira turned around and got away from them as fast as she could.  She would not let them see her cry.  She wondered around town, not knowing where to go.  Well, not really.  She knew where she wanted to be at that moment, so she apparated to Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts.

Severus Snape was sitting comfortably on a chair in front of his fireplace; book in hand.  His intention was to read, enjoying the respite from students until the beginning of term, but Tedira plagued his thoughts throwing his concentration away.

His thoughts kept returning to the incident with the mistletoe.  What was he thinking?  Although he didn't regret that kiss, he knew they had to talk about it when they saw each other.  So absorbed was in his thoughts, he was startled by the sound of knocking on his door.

A frown crossing his face, he went to the door ready to tell whomever it was to get lost, and opened it.  To his surprise, the object of his thoughts was there in front of him, crying.

Tedira felt relief as the door opened, her tears flowing freely.  Seeing his worried expression, she put her arms around his waist, and burying her face in his chest, she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Not knowing what else to do, Severus put his arms around her, getting alarmed as she started crying even harder than before.  Taking her face in his arms, he tried to wipe her tears unsuccessfully, tilting her chin to face him.  "What happened?"

Looking at his face, tears flowing through her cheeks, she took a deep breath,  "You were right about Bill, Severus.  He never cared for me at all beyond friendship, that is."

Severus felt a pang of guilt as Tedira's words made him want to jump in joy.  He knew what he had felt when they kissed and he was determined to do something about it.  Wrapping his arms around her he took her inside his chambers, closing the door behind them.  "Now tell me what happened from the beginning."

None of them noticed the figure that was observing from the shadows, a smile in his lips and a brighter than usual twinkle in his eyes.


End file.
